Metal Gear Solid: A Trainers Quest for Revenge
by spartankiller117
Summary: Ash Ketchum was about to start his journey but his father and brother were killed by the boss of The Authority which was known as Team Rocket. After being trained by the soldier of legend he now seeks revenge on the man who killed his father and brother. Ash has a different starter pokemon. Ashxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Spartankiller117 here.**

 **Thank you for coming to read my second story. I hope you like it. This chapter is set 2 years before the events of Metal gear solid 4 and the second chapter will be set 1 year after the events of Metal Gear Rising Revengence. If you want to be my friend on Xbox live my username is Guardian292. Enjoy the chapter. I do not own Pokémon or the Metal Gear series.**

* * *

Prologue

Ash – 12

Leaf – 10

Gary – 10

Satoshi – 17

Delia and Red – 38

David/Solid Snake – 40

Professor Oak – 50

James – 19

"Human speech"

" _Pokémon speech_ "

'Human thoughts'

' _Pokémon thoughts_ '

* * *

In a house there was a woman with brown hair and eyes. She was 5'5". She was wearing a blue skirt which reached to her knees. She was also wearing a yellow top which showed off her large belly. Her name is Delia Ketchum and she was preparing breakfast as she felt arms wrap around her which made her jump slightly.

"Morning babe." Red said.

"Morning Red." Delia replied.

Red stood at 6'5". He had raven black hair and red eyes. Some of people in the Ketchum family are born with red eyes for some reason He was wear blue jeans, white t-shirt. He was the current Kanto champion. He was ranked the strongest trainer in the world because he only used one pokemon against the elite four and 3 against the old champion Blue Oak.

"Hard to believe today Ash becomes a trainer today." Red said.

"Yeah. When he said he wanted to wait a couple more years I was shocked." Delia replied.

What Delia never knew about Red and his side of the family was that they were samurais. Their ancestor Genesis Ketchum was a deadly samurai. He actually met an alien who crash landed on Earth. Surprisingly it turns that the alien was very friendly. Genesis befriended it but unfortunately it had three months to live. It showed Genesis how to use and create the technology it had on its ship. It even made Genesis a new katana with a metal that can cut through anything and has the durability to withstand anything. Not even high frequency blades could cut through it and they weaken a metal's density making it easier to cut. The alien showed Genesis how to make the metal and told him that the metal can transform into anything. (Like transformium off Transformers 4 but the sword doesn't transform. For those of you that never heard of Metal Gear. This part I just wrote isn't part of the storyline. I have made this part up myself.) He hated the evil of his time and made it his mission destroy it all. Using the technology he was given he managed to kill every single terrorist, murderer etc. He had a feeling that it would someday return so until then he settled down and had a family. He had a son and taught him all his skills to pass onto the future. Genesis did ask his son if he wanted to continue his and surprisingly he said yes. Ever since it has been a tradition for fathers or mothers to teach their children to be samurais in the Ketchum family but let them choose whether to continue Genesis' work or not. Red started to train Ash to be a samurai when he was 7 years old as well as his older brother Satoshi when he was 7. Ash knew that he wouldn't be able to complete his training when he would turn 10 so he waited two more years and complete his training.

"Do you remember the plan?" Red asked.

"Yep." Delia said.

"Ok." Red replied as he put his hand on Delia's belly and she smiled.

"Just three more weeks left until another Ketchum is born." Delia said.

"Can't wait." Red said as he heard someone walking down.

He held his breath thinking it was Ash but sighed as he saw Satoshi.

Satoshi stood at 6'1" just shorter than Red. He had Delia's brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt and black jeans.

"Morning mum. Morning Dad." Satoshi said.

"Good morning sweetie." Delia said as she gave him a hug.

"Morning son." Red said as they fist bumped.

"Ash is still asleep." Satoshi said.

"Could you go walk him up please?" Delia asked.

"Sure." Satoshi said as he ran the cold water and grabbed a jug.

"What are you doing?" Delia asked.

"We all know that Ash is a heavy sleeper." Satoshi said as he turned off the tab and walked upstairs.

"I better go." Red said.

"Ok see you later." Delia replied as she gave Red a kiss.

Red then summoned his starter Pokémon Charizard.

"Alright Charizard fly us to Sam's lab." Red ordered and Charizard nodded.

Inside Ash's bedroom

Satoshi was snickering as tiptoed closer to Ash. He put his hand on the bottom of the jug and dunked the very cold water on Ash.

Ash gasped as he felt the water. He looked to his left and saw Satoshi laughing with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL SATOSHI?!" Ash shouted.

"Mum… told… me… to wake… you up." Satoshi said between laughs.

"WHY COLD WATER?!" Ash shouted as Satoshi managed to stop laughing.

"You're heavy sleeper that why." Satoshi said as he ran out of Ash's room.

Ash got off his bed and ran after him. They both ran downstairs. Ash managed to get Satoshi into a headlock. Satoshi managed to escape and they both started to fight.

"That's enough you two!" Delia shouted.

"Sorry Mum." Ash and Satoshi said at the same time.

"Ash you better go and get changed because you'll be getting your first pokemon today." Delia said.

"Okay Mum." Ash said as he walked upstairs but stopped halfway.

"Hey Mum, where's Dad?" Ash asked.

"He got a call saying he had a challenger today so he won't be able to make it to see you start your journey." Delia said and Ash frowned.

"I know he promised that he would see you become a trainer but it was just unexpected that's all." Delia said as Ash walked upstairs. Delia looked at Satoshi and they both had grins on their faces.

Ash walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After 5 minutes he walked into his room.

Ash looked a lot like Red. His hair was raven black and his eyes were red. (I know his eyes are brown in the anime but in this story they're red.) He stood around 6' just shorter than Satoshi. He had a well-developed body after he completed his samurai training. (His body was like Goku's from DBZ) He put on a white short sleeved t-shirt, blue trousers and blue jacket.

He walked downstairs and ate his breakfast.

"What Pokémon is going to be your starter Ash?" Delia asked and Ash swallowed his food.

"Charmander." Ash said and Delia smiled.

"You sure are like your father." Delia said and Ash smiled.

"I can't wait to have a Pokémon battle against you in the future." Satoshi said.

"I've got a lot of training to do if I'm going to beat you." Ash replied with a smirk.

"Dream on little bro." Satoshi said.

"Well I better get going. Don't want to be late." Ash said.

"Okay see you later Ash. Happy birthday." Delia said.

"See you later bro. Happy birthday." Satoshi said as Ash walked out the house.

Meanwhile

On a helicopter a man was sitting down with an iPod in his hand and the man next to him nudged him slightly. The man with the iPod paused the song and looked at the guy who nudged him.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes boss." The man said.

"Good." The leader said as he put his iPod in his pocket.

"Hail to the king again boss?" The man asked.

"Yep." The leader said.

"Boss the weapon is ready and operating correctly." Another man said.

"Good. I paid a lot of money for that thing." The leader said.

Back to Ash

He arrived at Professor Oak's lab and saw a crowd. He shook his head as he knew who the source of the crowd was.

"Hey Ash!" A girl shouted behind him.

He turned around and saw his childhood friend Leaf.

"Hey Leaf." Ash said as Leaf hugged him.

"Came to get your first Pokémon as well Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Yep." Ash said as Leaf noticed the crowd and sighed.

"Gary never changes does he?" Leaf asked and Ash shook his head.

"Let's go." Ash said as he and Leaf walk to the entrance of the lab which was a struggle.

"So the loser finally arrives." A boy said.

Ash and Leaf groaned as they recognised that voice.

"Hey Gary." Ash said.

Gary stood around 5'4". He had brown spiky hair. He was wearing a purple long sleeved t-shirt, blue trousers (Is it trousers or jeans) with brown trainers.

"Hey Ashy boy." Gary replied as he put his arm around Leaf.

"Leaf why don't you hang out with a real man instead or of that loser?" Gary asked and Leaf rolled her eyes.

Leaf moved Gary arm from around her.

"Ignore him Ash. He's just jealous that his father Blue got beaten by yours." Leaf said and he smirked.

"That was just luck." Gary said.

"No it wasn't. My dad was better." Ash said.

Gary tried to punch him but Ash just sidestepped and Gary tripped and fell face first onto grass. Gary then launched himself at Ash.

"Stop that right now!" A man shouted.

Ash, Gary and Leaf turned to see Professor Oak. He stood around 5'7". He had brown hair but had a bit of grey on the side. He was wearing a white lab coat, red t-shirt, brown trouser and shoes. Leaf could tell he was deep in thought.

"What's the matter Professor?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing Leaf just déjà vu." Professor Oak said.

"Ready to get your starters?" Professor Oak asked and they nodded.

"Good. Leaf gets to go first." Professor Oak said.

"Gramps, why does she get to go first?" Gary asked.

"Ladies first Gary." Ash said as he, Leaf and the professor walked into the lab.

"Okay Leaf. You can chose either Bulbasaur a grass type, Charmander a fire type or Squirtle a water type." Professor Oak said.

Ash held his breath when Leaf was wondering who to choose.

"I choose Bulbasaur." Leaf said.

"Here you go." Professor Oak said as he handed her a pokeball.

"Time to meet your new trainer!" Leaf shouted as her threw the pokeball and a small green Pokémon appeared.

"Hello Bulbasaur." Leaf said.

"While you two introduce yourselves, Ash will choose his starter." Professor Oak said.

"Oh come on!" Gary shouted and Ash chuckled.

"Gary, Ash waited an extra two years to get his starter." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah. Why did you wait two more years?" Leaf asked while she was stroking Bulbasaur's head.

"That is a secret." Ash said.

"Charmander or Squirtle?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'll have Charmander." Ash said.

"Like your mother would say 'you're just like your father'." Professor Oak said as he handed Ash a pokeball.

"Come on out Charmander!" Ash shouted as a Charmander appeared but it looked different than other Charmander.

"No way. A shiny Charmander!" Leaf shouted. Gary was having a drink but he spat out the drink as he saw the shiny Charmander. (What colour is a shiny Charmander? I searched it up but there were different colours of shiny Charmanders.)

"WHAT?!" Gary shouted.

"Wow a shiny Charmander is rare." Professor Oak said.

"Okay Gary you get Squirtle." Professor Oak said he handed Squirtle's pokeball to Gary.

"Here is your pokedex Gary." Professor Oak said as he handed Gary a small red device.

"Thanks gramps. See you later losers." Gary said as he left the lab.

"Man. He does like to rush ahead." Leaf said.

Then they heard a loud roar outside. They looked out the window and saw a Charizard. Ash and Leaf recognise the Charizard. They walked outside and saw Red.

"Dad. I thought you had a challenger today." Ash said.

"That was a joke that me, your mother and brother made up to surprise you." Red said.

"Hello Mr Ketchum." Leaf said.

"Leaf I've known you since you were five. You can call me Red. I thought I told you this before." Red said.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Leaf said.

"Hello Red." Professor Oak said.

"Hello Sam." Red replied as they shook hands.

"Is the egg Okay?" Red asked.

"Yes. I'll go get it now." Professor Oak said as he walked back into the lab.

"What egg?" Ash asked as Professor Oak came back outside holding an incubator with an egg inside.

"Here you go Red." Professor Oak said as he handed the incubator to Red.

"Thanks Sam." Red replied.

"Ash this is for you." Red said and Ash stood where he was shocked.

"For me?" Ash asked.

"Yes. It is your birthday." Red said as he handed the incubator to Ash.

"What is inside?" Ash asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Red said as the egg flashed white.

"Speak of the devil." Professor Oak said.

Ash placed the incubator onto the grass and took the egg out. The egg flashed white again. The flashes kept going faster and faster until it glowed brighter. The light disappeared and a small light blue Pokémon with red belly stood there.

" _Gible_ " The Pokémon said.

"What kind of Pokémon is this Dad?" Ash asked.

"That is a Gible." Red said.

"Gible?" Leaf asked.

"Gible is from the Sinnoh region. A friend of mine gave it to me because he wanted me to raise it but I decided to give to you. You might remember that I gave your brother an egg when he started his journey. A Dratini hatched from that egg. Here's the best thing, Gable's final evolution is a Pseudo-legendary." Red said as Ash's and Leaf's jaws dropped.

Gible looked at Ash with a look that say 'Are you my Trainer?' Ash picked him up.

"Gible I'm your new trainer and I hope that we get along. I like you to meet Charmander." Ash said as he put Gible down and Charmander walked to him.

" _Char._ " Charmander said.

" _Gible_ " Gible replied.

"Looks like they're getting along already." Leaf said.

"Yeah." Ash replied as Professor Oak handed him a pokeball.

"Hey Gible." Ash said and Gible looked at him and saw a pokeball in his hand and knew what was going to happen.

"Alright Gible I'm going to capture you and I'll let you out when we get home." Ash said and Gible nodded.

"Ok go pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw the ball. The ball hit Gible on the head and was sucked inside. The ball shook 3 times before a sound indicated that Gible was captured. Ash picked up the ball and smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Ash said as he put the pokeball on his belt.

Then Leaf looked to the distance and saw helicopters.

"What's with the helicopters over there?" Leaf asked as the others looked at them.

Meanwhile

"Target acquired boss." The pilot said.

"Team 2, do you have his family?" The leader asked.

"Yes sir. They're on the helicopter now." The team 2 leader said.

"Sir the machine is being deployed now." The scientist said.

"Good. Fire a missile at Ketchum." The leader said.

"Rodger that. Firing." The pilot said.

Back at the lab

"DOWN!" Red shouted and they moved out the way of the missile.

The helicopters stopped above the lab and solders repelled down ropes and pointed guns. Then the leader repelled down and walked in front of the solders.

"Red Ketchum. Nice to finally meet you." The leader said with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"My name is James Alucard and I am here to kill you." James said and Red's eyes widened when James said Alucard.

James was wearing black jeans white short sleeved t-shirt and a black leather pirate like trench coat. (This is the oc from my first story.)

"You're Giovanni's son aren't you?" Red asked.

"That's right Ketchum. You killed my father 10 years ago and I will kill you." James said and the others were shocked.

"Red is this true?" Sam asked and Red sighed.

"Yes it's true." Red said.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

Red was silent as he looked at James.

"How does it feel to own Team Rocket James?" Red asked.

"It feels good but I changed the name to The Authority because it sounds cooler." James said.

"It will take effort for you to kill me." Red said but James just shook his head as another helicopter landed.

The doors opened, then Delia and Satoshi were sent out chained up.

"You son of a bitch!" Red shouted.

"If you don't surrender now I will kill both of them. Since Delia is pregnant I might stab her through her stomach." James said.

"You monster!" Leaf shouted.

"Alright. I surrender." Red said.

"Good decision." James said.

"Let them go." James ordered and the solders took the chains off of Delia and Satoshi.

They ran to Red and Ash. Delia wrapped her arms around them and cried.

"Let them have a moment before Red dies." James ordered.

"Ash, Satoshi take care of your mother for me." Red said.

"Dad don't tell me-" Ash said as he was interrupted.

"I have to otherwise they'll kill you." Red said.

"But Dad-" Satoshi said as he was interrupted.

"No Satoshi." Red said.

"We miss you." Delia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too." Red replied as he put his on Delia's belly.

"Sorry that I won't be here to see you grow up." Red said as he walked up to James.

"I'm ready. Just let them go." Red said.

"Of course." James said as a 70ft tall bipedal vehicle landed 10ft away.

"What is that?" Red asked.

"I don't know much about it but I believe it's called Metal Gear Ray." James said.

"Mum, Ash, Leaf, Professor Oak get as far away as possible." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi what are you doing?" Delia asked.

"Looks like we won't have that battle in the future." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi no." Delia said.

"I'm sorry. Professor please get them out of here." Satoshi said.

"O-ok." Professor Oak said.

"No." Delia said as Professor Oak took them away.

For some reason Satoshi tapped his arm a few times.

The machine fired a missile directly at Satoshi and Red.

"NO!" Delia and Ash shouted as missile hit the ground.

4 weeks later

Kalos airport

Ash and Delia were walking out of a plane with Professor Oak and an assistant carrying their bags while Delia was carrying Ash's new born brother Ethan.

"That's everything Delia." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks for everything Sam." Delia replied.

"No problem." Professor Oak said as Delia went to make some milk for Ethan.

"Ash I have something to give you." Professor Oak said as he handed Ash a package.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know but Red wanted me to give this to you in case something happened to him. He even said that only you can see what's inside." Professor Oak said.

Ash stood there confused as he was handed the package.

"Ok. This is where we part ways." Professor Oak said.

"Goodbye Sam." Delia said as she hugged him.

"Until we meet again." Professor Oak said as he went to his plane back to Kanto.

1 hour later

"Here is our new home Ash." Delia said.

"We'll unpack everything and you can start your journey." Delia said

4 days later

Ash was walked through a forest until he stopped for a break. He removed the paper and saw a box.

He opened it and inside was a high tech gauntlet, 6 stones and a tablet. He turned on the tablet and a play button appeared, he pressed and saw Red.

"Ash, if you are watching this then I am dead." Red said and Ash frowned.

"You may have completed your samurai training but there some things I haven't told you yet. For example, your ancestor, where our family got very high advanced technology and the Omni sense" Red said.

"Well I've got a lot to tell you." Red said

2 hours later

Ash was stunned at the information he was told. He was deep in thought as he heard someone walking towards.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." A man said.

Ash stood where he was.

"You lost someone close to you haven't you?" The man asked.

"How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"It's written all over you face." The man said.

"My father and brother were killed by a man named James Alucard four weeks ago." Ash said.

"I'm guessing you want revenge." The man said.

"Yeah I do." Ash said.

"How about I teach a unique fighting style?" The man asked.

"A unique fighting style?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Its call CQC which is short for close quarters combat." The man said.

"Sure." Ash said.

"Good we'll get started tomorrow." The man said.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"My name is David but you can call me Solid Snake." Snake said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So did you guys enjoy this chapter? For those that read my first fanfic, I will be updating it every now and again but it will take a while. Hope you stick around for chapter 2.**

 **These are the girls that will be in the harem. I have been watching a bit of the original pokemon series. There will be girls from other animes it won't be a proper crossover.**

 **(Pokemon)**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Serena**

 **Lucy**

 **Clair**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Leaf**

 **(Highschool DxD)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Xenovia**

 **(Please teacher) My friend's girlfriend likes to watch romance anime and I walked past them and they shouted me because they wanted to show me the anime. They recommended me to watch it. I did watch it and it was good although that's my opinion.**

 **Mizuho**

 **Girls who might be in the harem. (Should they be a part of the harem? You decide.)**

 **(Pokemon)**

 **Roxanne**

 **Lorelei (The purple haired woman. Should I use her anime name Prima?)**

 **Alexa**

 **Viola**

 **Hilda**

 **Giselle**

 **(Highschool dxd)**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Irina**

 **Girls that won't be in the harem. (I don't want to sound rude but don't ask me to put them in harem because I don't want too.)**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Anabel**

 **Greta**

 **You can chose girls from different animes but like I said before it won't be a proper crossover.**

 **Peace**


	2. Going home

**I'm back**

 **So the reason I updated late is because I have been watching some of the original series of pokemon on kissanime. If you don't know the website is then search up kissanime on Google or Bing. It has a lot of anime subbed and dubbed like Full Metal Panic, all the seasons of Highschool Dxd and Dragon Ball. One more thing one of the readers from my first fanfic A new life said that I kind of disturb the flow of the reader in some parts of the chapters by putting my thoughts in between sentences and paragraphs so from now on for example if I don't describe a pokemon like Greninja I will put my thoughts at the end of the chapter instead of in between sentences. Well enjoy the chapter.**

Ash – 19

Serena – 18

Delia – 45

Clair – 17

Ethan – 7

Grace – 44

Hayden – no age

Chapter 1

"Human speech"

"Pokémon speech"

'Human thoughts'

'Pokémon thoughts'

" _Robotic speech"_

7 years later

Ash was walking towards Vaniville Town. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, jacket and trainers. He was also wearing and silver necklace chain which was Red's.

He changed since Red and Satoshi were killed. He combined his samurai fighting style with Snake's CQC which took a couple of years. He somehow managed to train his body beyond his limits. He was as strong as the cyborg ninja Raiden or possibly stronger. He met Dr Hal Emmerich AKA Otacon. He and Hal met a year after Snake taught Ash CQC. Ash helped Snake and Otacon to kill Revolver Ocelot who became Liquid Snake who was Snake's twin brother through hypnotherapy. Ash mourned Snake after he died of old age because of his accelerated aging. Ash asked Otacon to track down The Authority so he could kill James.

Right now he's returning home after beating the Kalos league for the fourth time in a row.

"Come on Ash we're nearly there." A girl said behind him. She had long honey blonde hair. She was wearing a black sleeveless top, trainers, long socks that reached just below her red skirt.

"Calm down Serena. Vaniville Town ain't going anywhere." Ash said.

"I know but I can't wait to see Mum and Delia again." Serena replied and Ash chuckled.

"Is she always like this?" Another girl asked. She had light blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a light blue heels and leotard that pressed against her body showing off her curves.

"Sometimes Clair." Ash said.

Ash and Serena met Clair 2 months ago. She was being attacked by an Ursaring and unfortunately Clair's pokemon were at a pokemon centre so she couldn't defend herself. Ash managed to rescue her just in time as Ursaring was charging at her. Ever since then they've been traveling together.

"Is that Vaniville Town?" Clair asked.

"Yes it is. Glad to be back." Ash said as Serena grabbed Ash's arm.

"Come on lets go." Serena said as ran pulling Ash's arm.

20 minutes later

"I'm home!" Ash shouted and a woman ran down the stairs and pulled Ash into a hug.

"Welcome home sweetie." Delia said.

"Where's Ethan?" Ash asked.

"He's at his friend's house." Delia said as Clair walked into the house.

"Did you win the Kalos league again?" Ash said as he pulled a trophy out of his bag and gave it to Delia.

"I'll put this in your room later." Delia said.

"Thanks." Ash replied as Delia saw Clair walk into the house.

"Who is this Ash?" Delia asked.

"This is Clair. We met a couple of months ago. I saved her from an Ursaring." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Ketchum." Clair said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Clair. You can call me Delia if you want." Delia said as she shook Clair's hand.

"Thank you." Clair replied.

"Will you be staying here because we don't have a spare room?" Delia asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch and Clair can sleep in my room." Ash said.

"You sure?" Clair asked.

"We don't mind besides, Serena's family is having a reunion so she and her parents' house will be packed." Delia said.

"She never told us that she was having a family reunion." Ash said.

"She must've forgotten." Delia said.

"Where's your room Ash?" Clair asked.

"Upstairs, second door on the right." Ash said.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I could use your shower Delia?" Clair asked.

"Not at all go ahead." Delia said.

"Thank you." Clair replied as she bowed and walked up stairs.

"She's cute. Is she your girlfriend or have you confessed to Serena?" Delia asked and Ash blushed.

"How did you-" Ash said and Delia giggled.

"Ash it's easy to tell that you're in love with Serena." Delia said.

"Well to answer your question Clair isn't my girlfriend and I haven't confessed to Serena." Ash said.

"I Hope you confess soon, I would like grandchildren in the future." Delia said with a grin and Ash's face turned red.

"Mum stop it." Ash said.

"Sorry." Delia replied.

"I'm going to let my pokemon out and let them stretch after being in their pokeballs since yesterday then train." Ash said half lying.

"Ok sweetie. Dinner will be done soon." Delia said.

"Ok see you later." Ash said as walked out the door.

10 minutes later

"Ok guys come on out!" Ash shouted he threw six pokeballs into the air.

The first pokemon was large black dragon like pokemon with a whitish belly and a large tail flame. It also had a mega stone attached to a bracelet which is attached to its right arm.

Charizard

The second pokemon was blue and resembled a shark. It had a red chest and its belly was yellow. It also had a shark like fin on its back and arms.

Garchomp

The third pokemon is a large, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. It also stands like a ninja.

Greninja

The fourth pokemon stood on two feet like Greninja. It had blue fur on its chest and back. It had yellow fur around its ears, arms and the bottom part of its body. The rest of its fur was blue and had spikes coming out of its chest and the back of its hands. It also hand a bracelet around its wrist with a mega stone attached.

Lucario

The fifth pokemon was a wolf like pokemon with grey fur on the bottom part of its body. Its chest was cover with thick black fur. It hair was red as well as its claw. There were some parts of its hair which was black. It also had blue eyes

Zoroark

The final pokemon was a lion like pokemon. Its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue but much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. It had a yellow star at the end of its tail and its eyes are yellow while the outside is red.

Luxray

"Ok guys. After all the training you've done, you have earned yourselves a break. Go chill out and relax." Ash said and the pokemon roared.

Ash lifted his left arm and a square hologram appeared. Ash tapped it a few times and teleported to a different part of Kalos.

Ash walked to a large stone wall and placed his hand on one part of it.

" _Identified."_ A robot voice said as a part of the stone wall moved upwards revealing a cave.

Ash walked into the cave and the wall moved down. Ash walked deeper into the cave and stumbled upon another wall. Ash moved his face forward to the wall. There was a flash in front of his eyes and a needle was jabbed into his right arm.

" _Identified. Welcome back boss."_ The robot voice said again as the wall moved sideways.

Ash walked into a high tech room. Then a hologram of a small red man appeared.

"Hello Hayden." Ash said.

" _Hello sir. How was your journey this time_?" Hayden asked.

"It was good. Won the Kalos league again." Ash said.

" _Doesn't surprise me_." Hayden replied.

"How are those satellites coming along?" Ash asked.

" _90% complete. When they're complete I'll run some simulations and if they are safe they'll be launched into orbit. 2 over each region._ " Hayden said.

"Good. Don't want to destroy the regions if there are more over them." Ash said.

" _Yeah don't want to risk that._ " Hayden said.

"Hey Hayden do you know what day it is today?" Ash asked.

" _Yes. It is the one year anniversary of when we met._ " Hayden said.

Flashback one year ago

Ash was walking through a forest and stumbled upon a stone wall.

"The Ketchum's were originally from Kalos, so the ship should be somewhere in this location." Red voice echoed inside Ash's head.

Ash tapped the wall until an object appeared from the wall.

" _State your name and business._ " A robotic voice said.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I am trying to find a ship." Ash said as a knife and a test tube appeared.

" _If you are a Ketchum, then prove it._ " The robot voice said.

Ash figured what he had to do so he took the knife and pointed at his arm. He made sure he wouldn't cut any veins. He pressed the knife against his skin and grunted as cut himself. He quickly grabbed the test tube and put under the edge of the wound. He watched his blood drip into the test tube and when it was full he put into a slot in the wall and the tube was sucked up.

" _It appears you do have the blood of Genesis Ketchum_." The robot voice said as a part of the wall moved upwards.

" _Enter._ " The robot voice said and Ash walked into the cave.

He entered a high tech room and was amazed. Then a small hologram of a man appeared.

" _Welcome Ash. My name is Hayden. The ships AI._ " Hayden said.

"Nice to meet you Hayden." Ash said.

" _So why have you searched for your ancestor's ship?_ " Hayden asked.

"My father told me about Genesis and his work and I'd like to continue it." Ash said and Hayden grinned.

" _You see that door there?_ " Hayden asked and pointed at double doors and Ash nodded.

" _Go inside._ " Hayden ordered and Ash walked into a dark room. Lights turned on and Hayden appeared.

" _In this room contains your ancestor's books from when he was alive. One of which contains information about the Omni sense._ " Hayden said.

"My Dad mentioned the Omni sense once." Ash said.

" _So you know what it is?_ " Hayden asked.

"Yeah. I told me that everyone in his side of the family is born with it. He said that we can sense things all around us and is a warning just in case someone attacks us. He also said that we can change our vision to see any hidden structures like that wall for example but he was killed before he could teach me." Ash explained.

" _Well you've got a lot of reading to do._ " Hayden said and Ash chuckled.

"We're going to get along just fine." Ash said.

Flashback ending

"Well I better let you get back to work on the satellites." Ash said.

" _Thank you. Have a nice day._ " Hayden said as Ash left the ship.

At the Ketchum house

Delia was humming as she was cooking until she heard the front door open. She looked and saw a boy with Red's raven black hair and her brown eyes wearing a brown t-shirt and blue trousers.

"Hey Mum." The boy said as he ran too Delia.

"Hey Ethan did you have fun at Jason's house?" Delia asked.

"Yeah we had tons of fun." Ethan said and Delia smiled.

"Good. You'll be happy to know that Ash is back." Delia said.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yep." Delia said.

Ethan looked around and didn't see Ash and thought he would be upstairs in his room but he was wrong. Ethan ran upstairs with Delia following him. He opened the door to Ash's room but he saw Clair in nothing but her black bra and panties. She screamed as she saw him. Delia then covered Ethan's eyes and apologised to Clair and took him downstairs.

"Where's Ash, Mum?" Ethan asked.

"I was going to tell before you ran upstairs but he went out but he'll be back soon." Delia said as Ash walked through the door.

"Ash!" Ethan shouted as he ran towards him.

"Hey buddy." Ash said as he picked him up.

20 minutes later

Ash, Clair and Delia were having some dinner while Ethan was playing with his toys in the living room.

"What happened while I was gone?" Ash asked.

"Well before you came back I told Ethan that you came home. He ran upstairs to your room and walked in on Clair while she was half naked." Delia said and Clair blushed while Ash snickered.

"Shut up." Clair said lightly punching Ash's arm.

"Sorry Clair." Ash replied as Delia giggled.

 **Done**

 **Hope you guys have liked this chapter and hope you stick around for the next one. The Omni sense is a mix between spider man's Spidey sense and the eagle sense from Assassins Creed. The list of girls that Ash will be dating might be updated every chapter.**

 **Girls that will be in the harem**

 **Pokemon**

 **Serena**

 **Clair**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Lucy**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Leaf**

 **Hilda**

 **Lorelei (AKA Prima but will call her Lorelei in this story)**

 **Elesa**

 **Skyla**

 **Alexa**

 **Viola**

 **Giselle**

 **Roxanne**

 **Solana**

 **Rosa**

 **Highschool dxd**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Fairy Tail** **(I haven't watched Fairy Tail yet but one of my friends at college Tom recommended it to me and will watch it soon. Luckily I do know some of the characters)**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Ultear**

 **Please teacher**

 **Mizuho**

 **Girls who might be in the harem**

 **Pokemon**

 **Diane**

 **Sabrina**

 **Girls who won't be in the harem**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Greta**

 **Anabel**

 **Who do you want added in the harem? Let me know.**

 **Peace**


	3. Mission

**Hey guys I'm back.**

 **My friend had to borrow my laptop so he could complete his assignment for college next week. He forgot about it and I let him use it. There's an Easter egg in this chapter. For those who have played the Metal Gear series they might notice it. Forgot to mention that Hayden's voice is Dr Samuel Hayden's voice from Doom 2016. I have posted the next chapter for a new life. Enjoy this chapter.**

" **Human speech"**

" **Pokémon speech"**

' **Human thoughts'**

' **Pokémon thoughts'**

" _ **Robotic speech"**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hal Emmerich/Otacon - 39

2 days later

Ash was with Hayden looking at the results of the simulations and he was impressed.

"Two shots to take down a Metal Gear Excelsus, very good Hayden. I want them launched into orbit today." Ash said.

" _Roger that. When they are in orbit SIVA will take care of the rest._ " Hayden replied.

SIVA is the metal that was given to Genesis. When Ash found the ship Hayden told him that the metal had no name for some reason, so Ash called it SIVA.

"Ok. I'm out of here." Ash said.

" _Ok. See you._ " Hayden replied as Ash left.

Ash exited the cave and his codec ringing. He looked around to make sure no one was around and answered.

"Hello Snake." A man said.

"Hello Otacon. How are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm good. You've got another job." Otacon said.

A couple of weeks after Ash found the ship he became an assassin and was feared by a lot of terrorists around the world. The only terrorists who didn't fear him were The Authority. He was paid a lot of money but he always split in half and gave one half to Otacon. Ash already knew that his family was already rich thanks to Red being a champion but he knew that money wouldn't last forever. He was known as Genesis Snake since he was trained in both samurai and CQC.

"Alright. Am I meeting someone like usual?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Snowbelle City at midnight. The sign is blade and the counter sign is chaos." Otacon said.

"Right. See you Otacon." Ash said as he hung up.

Meanwhile

Clair was helping Delia cook dinner and felt something tap her back. She turned around and saw Ethan.

"Hey Ethan." Clair said.

"Clair, are you mad at me?" Ethan asked which shocked her.

"Of course not Ethan. Why would you think that?" Clair asked.

"Well mum said that girls your age don't like it when boys walk in on them while they are changing their clothes or just walking out of the bathroom." Ethan said.

"That's true but you didn't know so that's why I'm not mad at you." Clair said with a smile.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Clair replied as she ruffled his hair.

Ethan hugged her and went upstairs. Clair turned around and saw Delia smiling.

"I can tell that you're gonna be a great mother in the future." Delia said making Clair blush as Ash walked through the door.

"Something smells good." Ash said as he took off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger by the door.

"I forgot to ask but are you traveling through Kalos again?" Delia asked.

"It's gotten boring travelling with Kalos so I decided to travel through Sinnoh instead." Ash said.

"When are you leaving?" Delia asked.

"2 weeks." Ash said.

"Ok." Delia said. As much as she wanted him to be home longer she couldn't stop him.

* * *

8 hours later

It was currently 12am and Genesis was standing in an alley waiting for a soldier giving him the details of his new mission. He was wearing black boots, trousers and cloak. He sensed a man walking to him with his Omni sense. He turned around and saw the man holding a black briefcase.

"Blade." Genesis said.

"Chaos." The soldier replied.

Genesis was handed the briefcase and walked away. He teleported into the forest 3 miles away from the ship. He opened the briefcase and small screen with a camera. He turned it on and a man's face appeared on the screen.

"Good evening Genesis." The man said.

"Good evening Major." Genesis replied.

"We have been tracking this man for a week." The major said a picture appeared on the screen.

"His name his Lewis Griffin. We believe he part of the terrorist organisation The Authority." The major said as Genesis clenched his right hand.

"Your objective is to capture him and being him in to the Kalos army and they will extract any Intel regarding The Authority. He is in Cyllage City but his whereabouts in the city is unknown." The major explained.

"I see." Genesis said.

"How would you like to be paid? Cash or put into an account?" The major asked.

"This job is free but on one condition, I interrogate Griffin, not the army." Genesis said as he shocked the major.

"You can interrogate him but why don't you want to be paid this time?" The major asked.

"Goodbye major." Genesis said as he hung up and pressed the self-destruct button.

* * *

1 hour later

Ash was standing on top of a building on the lookout for Griffin.

"Hayden, are the satellites up?" Genesis asked.

" _Yes and fully operational. I forgot the mention that they can be used as regular satellites to locate people_." Hayden said.

"Alright let's see what they can do." Genesis said to himself as a hologram appeared above his gauntlet. He tapped a few buttons and the satellites activated and an image of the entire city appeared on the hologram. He tapped the middle of the hologram and the image zoomed in. He didn't see Griffin anywhere in that area of the city and zoomed out of the image. He then zoomed in on the left side of the city but didn't find him there neither. He zoomed out and zoomed in on the right side of the city. He looked for one minute and found him entering an abandoned building with 4 men.

'Got you, you son of a bitch.' Genesis thought as he jumped from his vantage point to the building on right.

2 minutes later

Genesis was looking through a window and saw Griffin and his crew with 5 other men making 10 men altogether.

'Too easy.' Genesis thought.

Inside the building

"Gentlemen, I think we have a deal." Griffin said.

"Hey Griffin." A man said.

"What?" Griffin asked.

"Is it true that your organisation has a Metal Gear Ray?" The man asked while his crew went wide eyed.

"Yes it's true. If you're thinking of buying it well good luck with that because the boss isn't getting rid of that thing no matter how much money you or any other organisation is going to give him." Griffin said.

Then a figure smashed through a window and landed onto the ground.

"G-G-G-Genesis S-S-Snake." A man said in fear as Griffin and his men pointed guns at him.

Before anyone could react Genesis launched him at Griffin's men. He grabbed his katana and stabbed one of the through the eye. The other shot their guns but Genesis reacted and sliced them all without any effort. They looked at him with shock but snapped out of it as Genesis pulled out 1911 Operator which Solid Snake gave to him before he died and shot two more men in their heads. Genesis looked them and he moving so fast they looked like they were moving at a snail's pace. Genesis ran towards them and decapitated Griffins men and punched Griffin in the stomach. He looked the others.

"P-p-p-p-please don't k-k-kill us." One of them begged but Genesis looked at his gauntlet and activated a stop watch. He shot all of them. He looked at the time which said 0.13 seconds.

'One of the perks of moving faster than the speed of sound.' Genesis thought as he looked at Griffin.

Griffin grabbed his pistol but Genesis karate chopped his face and removed the top part of Griffin's gun. Griffin fell backwards and shot his gun but no shot was heard.

"What!" Griffin exclaimed as he looked at his gun and noticed that the chamber was removed. He looked at Genesis and saw it in his hand.

"Lewis Griffin. We have much to discuss." Genesis said as he knocked Griffin out cold.

* * *

2 hours later

Griffin woke up and felt pains in his head. He went to rub his head but he couldn't move his arm. He looked and saw that he was strapped to a chair.

"I see you're awake." A voice said beside him. Griffin looked to his right and saw Genesis.

"If you think you can get any information out of me then think again!" Griffin shouted as Genesis stabbed him in his hand with a knife.

"I am going to get it. Don't worry it won't hurt." Genesis said as SIVA nanomachines went inside Griffin's head and copied his memories. He activated his gauntlet and reviewed.

Griffin never went to the main HQ so a dead end for Genesis.

"What were those?" Griffin asked.

"None of your business." Genesis said he shot him in the head.

He teleported to Griffin's house and found a laptop in his room. Thanks to Griffin's memories he typed in the password. He found files on The Authority and sent them to the major and the mission was complete.

Ash teleported to the ship and took off his cloak and went home to call it a night. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He tiptoed inside and locked the door. Just as he got changed he heard a light turn on upstairs. He could hear someone walking down the stairs he quickly laid down on the couch as Delia walked to the bottom of the stairs. She walked to the kitchen to get a drink. She poured herself some water and walked back into the living room to check on Ash. She saw him sleeping and stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked back upstairs.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Sorry for making you wait again. I had four assignments due last week on Friday but one was extended thank god. I lent my laptop I use to write these chapters to my friend so he could finish his assignments and I got it back on Friday. Did you enjoy the chapter? Hope you stick around for the next one. The list will be updated. I will be adding girls from games as well so let me if you want a girl added and I'll think about it.**

 **Girls that will be in the harem**

 **Pokemon**

 **Serena**

 **Clair**

 **Diantha**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diane (From the Jirachi film)**

 **Sabrina (From the anime or game? You decide.)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Viola**

 **Alexa**

 **Lucy**

 **Solana**

 **Dawn**

 **May**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Lorelei**

 **Giselle**

 **Leaf**

 **Roxanne**

 **Daisy Oak (Apparently she is Gary's sister. I don't know what she looks like so if one of you does then could you tell me. I appreciate it.)**

 **Highschool Dxd**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Please teacher**

 **Mizuho**

 **Metroid**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Fairy Tail** **(Watched a few episodes and it is good)**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Ultear**

 **Girl who might be in the harem**

 **Dragon Ball**

 **Bulma (Start of DBZ)**

 **Dead rising 2**

 **Rebecca Chang**

 **Girls who won't be in the harem**

 **Pokemon**

 **Misty**

 **Greta**

 **Anabel**

 **Iris**

 **Peace**


	4. I can't choose

**Hey guys**

 **I know I haven't updated this in week but I've made another story called The Betrayed Saiyan. It's pokemon and DBZ crossover. If you have time, check it out and I hope you like it and this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Location unknown

James was in his private shooting range firing his favourite rifle the ACR assault rifle. 49% of the bullets hit the head of the paper James was firing at while 51% didn't. Then he changed to his M1911 pistol. 5 of 7 of his shots hit the head while the other 2 didn't. He reloaded his pistol and heard his phone. He groaned as he shot the phone with the pistol. He had told his staff not to disturb him when he was training or having breaks.

After he went to his dojo. He learned karate when he was younger. He was throwing punches and kicks around him as he heard someone walk into the dojo.

"I thought I told you not to call me or enter the firing range or dojo when I'm training." James said annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir but it's important." The male grunt said.

"It better be. Otherwise bang bang." James replied as drank some water.

"It's about Griffin." The grunt said.

"What about him?" James asked.

"He's dead." The grunt said.

"WHAT!?" James shouted as he pushed the grunt against the wall.

"I'm sorry sir but it's true. Someone interrupted the weapons deal and killed him after interrogating him." The grunt said.

"Who was it? Which army? Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos?" James asked.

"None of them sir, it was an assassin." The grunt said.

"SON OF A BITCH!" James shouted as he threw the grunt onto the floor.

"Which assassin!?" James asked.

"We don't know. We had cameras at the location of the deal but they were disabled. How they were disabled is unclear. We found no devices on them. They weren't fried by an EMP. No jamming devices. Nothing whatsoever. It's like the assassin was never there. Griffin's body was found in a cave 10 miles away from the city. There was a stab wound on his right hand. That's it." The grunt said and James growled.

"Did he give any information to the assassin?" James asked.

"Unclear. Griffin was very difficult to crack and one stab wound wouldn't make him talk." The grunt said.

"Try find out more." James ordered.

"Yes sir." The grunt said.

"Dismissed." James said as the grunt saluted and exited the dojo.

5 minutes later James walked into his room and sat on the bed. Then a woman walked into the room. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black trousers and a blue t-shirt which pressed against her body showing off her D cup breasts.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" The woman asked.

"Stressed Steph. Griffin's dead. An assassin killed him and the assassin is very good in covering up his or her tracks." James said as he laid on the bed.

"My poor baby. How about I relieve some of your stress?" Steph asked as she pulled his jeans down.

"Yes please." James said knowing what she was about to do.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ash was in his room cleaning his trophies. He glanced out the window and saw Ethan admiring Clair's pokemon. Ash smiled as he felt a familiar feeling when he looked at Clair. The same feeling when he looks at Serena.

'No I couldn't be falling in love with her.' Ash thought to himself.

2 weeks later

Ash, Serena and Clair were boarding a ship to Sinnoh. Ash noticed Clair hesitating which was weird.

"What's the matter Clair? Ash asked.

"I get sea sick." Clair lied.

"Oh Ok." Ash said as they walked onto the ship.

3 days later

Ash, Serena and Clair walked off the ship. They checked into the pokemon centre for the night.

That night Ash walked by Clair's room and heard her crying thanks to his enhanced hearing. He knocked on the door.

"Come on." Clair said.

Ash opened the door and saw Clair sitting on the bed. Ash sat next to her and noticed her eyes were red from crying.

"You alright Clair?" Ash asked.

"No." Clair said.

"What's the problem?" Ash asked.

"Remember the week after you, me and Serena met, when you asked me when my birthday was and I said it had passed?" Clair asked and Ash nodded.

"I lied. My birthday is today. I'm 18 now." Clair said shocking Ash.

"Why did you lie?" Ash asked.

"My father put me into a marriage contract 3 years ago." Clair said which angered Ash.

Ash hated marriage contracts. He believed everyone had the right to choose who they want to marry and not to be force to marry someone they didn't know or hate.

"The guy I have to marry is an asshole. I knew him since we were young and I hated him. As we got older, he was only interested in my body." Clair said.

Ash felt like he wanted to punch a tree down as Clair told him about the guy.

"I lied about having sea sick three days ago. My father has never heard of Kalos and I was hoping I was safe there. He knows about the other regions though." Clair said.

"Why did you come with us then?" Ash asked.

"Later." Clair said.

"Is there any way to get out of the contract?" Ash asked.

"There is. I have to either lose my virginity or get married to someone else. I went to Kalos hoping I would fall in love with someone there." Clair said.

"That's why you came here. To find a guy to fall in love with." Ash said and Clair shook her head.

"No that's not the reason. The reason is that I did fall in love with someone and he's here in Sinnoh." Clair said.

"Do you mind if I ask who he is?" Ash asked.

"He's right here." Clair said.

Ash felt Clair's lips connect with his which took him by surprised. Ash melted in the kiss and wrapped his arm around her and they made out like crazy. They separated for air and Clair looked into his red eyes.

"Ash I love you with all my heart. Make sure I don't marry that bastard." Clair said.

Ash kissed her again and smiled.

"Of course but that means we have to do it." Ash said.

"I know but as long as it's with you I don't mind." Clair replied.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked but he thought she was using him.

"Yes I'm sure. I know you probably think that I'm using you but I promise you that I'm not." Clair said.

"Are you protected?" Ash asked.

"I'm protected." Clair said as she removed her leotard leaving her in only her black bra and panties.

* * *

Lemon scene starting

They kissed again as Ash removed his t-shirt revealing his well-developed body. Then they pulled back from the kiss for air and Clair blushed when she looked at Ash's body. She then removed his jeans leaving him only wearing his boxers. Clair noticed a bulge in his boxers. She reached into his boxers and pulled out Ash cock and she was shocked at his size. From she could see Ash's cock was at least 12 inches long.

"Quite a big one Ash." Clair said and Ash blushed.

Clair licked the head and Ash moaned as she put his dick in her mouth. Clair bobbed her head up and down at a slow pace since this was her first time giving a BJ. Ash stroked Clair's long soft light blue hair as he moaned in pleasure. Clair sped up her pace and Ash could feel he was about to cum.

"Clair I'm gonna cum." Ash said as Clair removed her mouth from his cock and his juices shot out of his cock covering her body.

Clair removed her bra and panties and spread her legs. Ash grinned as he put his face between her legs and licked her pussy.

"Oh Ash that feels good." Clair said in pleasure.

Ash's tongue went up and down her pussy and went inside which made Clair gasp.

"Oh yes. Right there Ash." Clair said as she wrapped her legs around his head.

Clair was in heaven as Ash continued in lick her pussy.

"Ash I think I'm gonna-" Clair couldn't finish as she felt her orgasm wash over her as she screamed and cummed in Ash's face.

Clair was panting as she reached her Ash's face and kissed him and licked her juices off his face.

"Time for the main event." Ash said as he positioned himself over Clair.

"Time to piss off my father." Clair said as Ash's entered her pussy.

Clair moaned as Ash's cock went deeper inside her. She felt him stop which indicated that he reached her hymen. She looked at Ash and smiled.

"Do it." Clair said as Ash's cock broke her hymen and she cried.

Ash knew it would hurt her since it was her first time but he felt a bit guilty.

"I love you Ash." Clair said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you too." Ash said he wiped off her tears and kissed her for a whole minute.

Clair felt the pain go away and nodded her head telling Ash he can start. Ash started to pull out until the head of his dick was still inside and pushed back in again making Clair moaned as she pressed her fingers into his back. Ash continued in a slow pace so Clair could get used to it.

"Oh yes Ash more. Faster." Clair said as Ash increased his pace and Clair moaned louder and her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Clair pulled Ash's head to her D cup breasts. Ash then licked one of her nipples and Clair moaned louder and clutched his hair.

"Oh baby you feel so good inside me." Clair said as she felt another orgasm coming.

"Ash I'm going to cum again." Clair said.

"Me too Clair." Ash replied as he increased his pace again.

"Cum inside me. Let's come together." Clair said she wrapped her arms around Ash again.

They screamed in pleasure as they came. They were lucky the walls were thick enough for no one to hear them. They laid on the bed panting in each other's arms while Ash's semen was dripping out of Clair's pussy. They got their breath back and pulled each other in for a passionate kiss.

"Ash that was amazing. God that felt like heaven." Clair said.

"I know. I knew that sex could feel good but man." Ash replied and Clair smiled.

"Can't wait to see and hear my father's reaction." Clair said.

"Even if we tell him about what we did, won't he believe us?" Ash asked.

"He will because there was this woman who input magic into the marriage contract papers and the papers disappear as soon as I lose my virginity or get married." Clair said and Ash grinned.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ash said and Clair smiled.

"Ready for round 2?" Clair asked.

Ash nodded as Clair got on her hands and knees. Ash grabbed her hips and thrust inside her again.

Clair moaned again as she clutched the bed sheets due to the pleasure.

"Oh yes. More Ash. More." Clair said.

Ash moved his hands from Clair's hip to her breasts. He squeezed them and pinched her nipples making her moan louder.

"Oh Ash. I love you so much." Clair said as Ash bent down so his face was next to hers.

"I love you too." Ash said as Clair turned her head enough so they could kiss.

Then Clair could feel her third orgasm coming.

"Ash I'm gonna come again." Clair said as she felt she came on Ash's cock. Clair's face and the rest of her upper body collapsed onto the bed as Ash continued his thrusts.

Clair couldn't feel happier if she tried. She confessed to Ash and free from the contract. At first she didn't want this day to come but now, she was glad that it did. She then felt her fourth orgasm quickly coming.

"Ash… I'm gonna come again." Clair said even though her voice was muffled but Ash knew what she said.

"Together?" Ash asked.

"Together." Clair said as Ash increased his pace.

"Happy birthday Clair." Ash said as they came and collapsed onto the bed again. Ash pulled the sheets over them and pulled Clair close to him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lemon scene ending

* * *

The next morning

Serena woke up with the sun in her eyes and could hear Starly making their signature noises and flying past.

She got up from her bed and put on some clothes and walked out of the room.

'I'll wake them up after I've got them drinks.' Serena thought to herself as she walked past Clair's room.

Meanwhile

Clair woke up and saw Ash sleeping peacefully. She smiled at what they did last night. She reached for his hair but hesitated. She can remember one time she saw Ash putting something in his bag and was curious about what it was. She waited until he was asleep and when she thought he was asleep, she reached for his bag but Ash grabbed her arm to stop her from grabbing the bag. She reached for his hair and stroked it. She was surprised that he didn't do anything. His hair it felt soft. She felt him groan and wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Clair smiling at him.

"Good morning babe." Ash said making Clair smiled at the nickname.

"Morning." Clair replied as they kissed.

When did you get up?" Ash asked.

"Just did." Clair said.

"How did you sleep?" Ash asked.

"I slept well knowing you're by my side." Clair said.

"Me too." Ash said as they pulled each other into a kiss.

"As much as I want to lie here and hold you in my arms, we have to get up." Ash said as he got up but Clair didn't move.

"Ash, I can't feel my legs." Clair said blushing.

Ash smiled as he picked her up bridal style from the bed and walked to the wardrobe. Ash helped her get her clothes on. Ash then put on his jeans but he didn't put on his t-shirt.

Clair managed to get up on her feet but she was a bit wobbly and fell but Ash caught her and held her up. Clair smiled as they made out. Then they heard a noise beside them. She and Ash looked to their left and saw Serena stood there with a shock expression on her face.

"Serena?" Ash exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes which told Ash that she was in love with him.

'Oh no.' Ash thought.

Serena ran out the room crying.

"Serena wait!" Ash shouted but she didn't listen.

Ash and Clair sat down on the bed.

"Is she in love with you?" Clair asked.

"Clair I love you and don't take this the wrong way but I also love Serena more than a friend." Ash said.

"What?" Clair asked.

"Clair. Before I met you, I was in love with Serena but 2 weeks ago I started to fall in love with you too." Ash said.

Clair sat there listening to Ash confessing to her about how he felt for her and Serena.

"Last night did mean something to me and I'll never abandon you but that's I'll lose Serena's friendship which is something I don't want to happen." Ash said.

"I understand. Do you want me to talk to her?" Clair asked.

"I doubt she was to see you or me." Ash said.

"Don't worry." Clair said as she kissed Ash's cheek and left the room. She still felt a bit wobbly but she could walk without falling down onto the floor.

Ash put on his t-shirt and left the room and went to the bottom floor. Ash walked to the video phone and called Delia.

Ethan picked up the phone and saw Ash on the screen.

"Ash!" Ethan shouted.

"Hey Ethan. Where's mum?" Ash asked.

"She's upstairs. Want me to go get her?" Ethan asked.

"Sure. If she in her room, knock first." Ash said.

"I know." Ethan said as he ran up the stairs.

A minute later Ethan came back down with Delia.

"Hi Ash. How are you?" Delia asked.

"I'm in a bad situation." Ash said and Delia looked at him with concern.

"What's the matter?" Delia asked.

"Ethan, you go play in the living room. I want to talk to mum alone." Ash said.

"Ok." Ethan said as he walked into the living room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Delia asked.

Ash inhaled and exhaled.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to you of all people but me and Clair did it last night." Ash said awkwardly.

Delia looked at him with a worried face.

"Oh god. You didn't use protection." Delia exclaimed and Ash was thankful that there was no one around.

"No mum we used protection but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Ash said.

"Sorry." Delia said.

"It's fine. Ok. 2 weeks ago I started to fall in love with Clair but I'm in love with Serena as well. This morning Serena walked in on us while we were kissing, then she started to cry and ran out the room. Then I realised she loved more than a friend as well." Ash said.

"About time you noticed." Delia said.

"You knew?" Ash asked.

"Yes but it was not my place to say." Delia said.

"I don't know what to do mum. I love them both but I don't want to break their hearts." Ash said.

"It's freaky how much you take after your father Ash." Delia said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"When we were dating your father got a lot of attention from a lot of girls and one of the girls asked to see if Red wanted a harem." Delia said.

"Seriously a harem?" Ash asked since he knew what a harem was.

"I know. Shocked me too but your father rejected that offer. All I'm saying is that if you love both of them then a harem would solve your problems." Delia said.

"It's their choice so I'll ask them." Ash said.

"Ok. Bye Ash." Delia said.

"Bye mum." Ash replied as he hung up.

Ash walked to Serena room and opened the door.

"What do you have that I don't?" Serena asked. Ash could tell that they're having an argument.

"Serena. He loves you too." Clair replied.

"Yeah. As a friend." Serena said.

"More than a friend." Ash said and the girls looked at him.

"Where did you go?" Clair asked.

"To get advice from Mum." Ash said.

"You told Delia?" Clair asked.

"I know. Serena I love you more than a friend." Ash said.

"Y-you do?" Serena asked.

"Yes I do but I love Clair as well. I can't choose one of you so mum suggested a harem." Ash said.

"A harem!?" The girls shouted.

"Yes. I date you both and you can both date me. I have more than enough love for the both of you and I don't want to lose you both either." Ash said.

The girls then whispered to each and looked at Ash.

"We've decide to have the harem." Clair said and Ash pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you. I love you both." Ash said.

"We love you too." They said as Ash went to kiss Clair but she stopped him.

"Kiss Serena." Clair said and Serena blushed.

Serena had waited for this moment for a long time and now she was about to kiss the boy she had a crush on since they were five. Ash wrapped her arm around Serena and pulled her into a kiss.

"My first kiss." Serena said as Ash held out his arm for Clair. Clair wrapped one of her arms around and the other around Serena.

'Thanks mum.' Ash thought.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Sorry if the lemon scene was bad. I'm somewhat of a noob when writing them. I was thinking the Pike queen Lucy was going to be in the harem but I changed my mind about that. There is a reason why but you'll know later in the story. Hope you stick around for next chapter. I forgot to mention before but I do not own any of the characters below.**

 **Girls currently in the harem**

 **Serena**

 **Clair**

 **Girls who will be in the harem**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Lorelei**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Sabrina**

 **Diane**

 **May**

 **Viola**

 **Alexa**

 **Dawn**

 **Solana**

 **Giselle**

 **Leaf**

 **Daisy Oak**

 **Roxanne**

 **(Highschool dxd)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Irina**

 **Xenovia**

 **Yubelluna**

 **(Dragon Ball)**

 **Bulma (Start of DBZ)**

 **(Dead rising 2)**

 **Rebecca Chang**

 **(Please teacher)**

 **Mizuho**

 **(Metroid)**

 **Samus Aran**

 **(Fairy Tail)**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Ultear**

 **Girls who won't be in the harem**

 **Pokemon**

 **Misty**

 **Greta**

 **Anabel**

 **Iris**

 **Peace**


	5. Dawn joins the family

**Hey guys I'm back once again.**

 **I wanted to update a new life but unfortunately I developed writer's block for that story so until it goes I'll be updating this story and The betrayed Saiyan. I might make another story as well. Sorry about that.**

 **I'm starting a game with you all now. (Wanted to do something new.) The game is simple. All you have to do is guess where what line(s) I type is from and who says it/them. It will be either from an anime, film or game. The only hint of I'll give you is what it is from. If you have a Fanfiction account then PM me the answer and I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter I write on one of the stories and if you don't have one then guess for fun. I'll start it off with an easy one. For those who haven't got a Fanfiction account, the answer will be on the next chapter of the story I'll update next. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I hope you like this game. Here are the line(s).**

 **(Hint) anime**

" **SO WE'RE PULLING CHEAP SHOTS NOW ARE WE?!"**

" **IF I WANTED A PIECE OF YOU, I'D TAKE YOU HEAD ON!"**

" **CAPTAIN SIR! WE'VE GOT A CREEPER OVER HERE!"**

" **I'll TAKE CARE OF HIM!"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Johanna – 45**

 **Dawn – 17**

* * *

2 days later

Ash, Serena and Clair were walking down route 201. Clair and Serena had their arms wrapped around Ash's and would not let go. They came across a sign.

"Twinleaf Town to the right and Sandgem Town straight ahead and Lake Verity behind us." Ash said.

"Let's try Twinleaf Town. Maybe there's a pokemon centre. Later we could go see the lake." Serena said.

"I agree." Clair said.

"Alright let's go." Ash said as they walked to Twinleaf Town.

20 minutes later.

Ash and the girls walked into Twinleaf Town and noticed it was a quiet town.

"Quiet. Reminds me of home." Ash said.

"Vaniville Town is quiet." Clair said.

"Not just Vaniville Town Clair. Pallet Town was quiet as well." Ash replied.

"Isn't Pallet Town where Professor Oak lives and isn't it in Kanto?" Clair asked.

"Yeah it is." Ash said.

"I thought you were born in Kalos." Clair said.

"No. Ash was born in Kanto. I know because me, Mum and Dad moved there for a few months. Me and Ash met when we were kids at Professor Oak's summer camp." Serena said.

"How come you moved to Kalos Ash?" Clair asked.

"I've been wondering that as well." Serena asked.

Ash stayed silent as the memory of James' Metal Gear Ray killing his father and brother flashed inside his head.

"It's a sore subject. I don't like talking about it." Ash said as he touched his father's chain necklace.

"Oh." The girls said.

"If you don't like talking about it then we won't pressure you into telling us." Serena said as she kissed him.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Let's try find a pokemon centre." Clair said.

After 30 minutes they couldn't find one.

"Maybe this town doesn't have one." Serena said.

Ash sensed a girl moving at a fast pace and wasn't stopping.

"We might want to move sideways." Ash said.

"Why?" Clair asked.

"Out of the way! My bikes brakes aren't working!" A girl shouted as the girl moved out of the way but Ash grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her from the bike and placed her on her feet. The girl blushed as she was held by her waist by a handsome guy.

The girl had dark blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a bit of pink at the end, a pink scarf and boots which reached just below her knees and a white hat. She was around the same height as Serena.

"You alright?" Ash asked the girl as he let go of her waist.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The girl said.

"I'm Ash." Ash said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Serena." Serena said as she held out her hand.

"And I'm Clair." Clair said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you." Dawn replied with a smile and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too Dawn." Serena said.

"I've never seen you here before." Dawn said.

"We arrived in Sinnoh a few days ago." Clair replied.

"Is there a pokemon centre here?" Ash asked.

"No but you can come to my house as a thank you." Dawn said.

"We don't want to be a bother." Clair said.

"No its fine." Dawn said.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Mum likes it when I invite friends to dinner. That is if you want to be friends." Dawn said.

"Of course we want to be friends." Serena said as Clair and Ash nodded.

Dawn clipped her hands together.

"Ok let's go." Dawn said as she went to get her bike but Ash stopped her.

"I'll get it." Ash said as he walked to the bike and picked it up.

"Thank you." Dawn said and he smiled as he and the girls followed Dawn.

As they walked to Dawn's house Dawn glanced at Ash a couple of time when he wasn't looking.

'He's very handsome.' Dawn thought to herself as she looked at his body. Even though he was wearing a t-shirt and jacket she could tell he had a well-developed body and blushed at the thought of him shirtless and holding her in his arm. Fortunately Clair and Serena didn't notice her blush.

"Hey Ash." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"How do you have red eyes?" Dawn asked.

"I've wondered that too." Clair said.

"It runs in the family." Ash said.

"Delia doesn't have red eyes and neither does Ethan." Serena replied.

"Who's Delia and Ethan?" Dawn asked.

"Ethan is Ash's little brother and Delia is Ash's mother." Clair said.

"If they don't have red eyes then that leaves your father." Dawn said.

"We've never met Ash's father and he hasn't mentioned him before." Serena said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because he died a few years ago." Ash said shocking the girls.

"Sorry about that." Dawn said.

"It's ok. You didn't know." Ash said.

"How did he die?" Clair asked but Ash didn't say anything.

"Sorry Ash. We'll drop the subject." Serena said.

"So how long have you known Ash you two?" Dawn asked changing the subject.

"I've known him since we were kids. We met in Kanto but me and my parents moved to Kalos so I didn't see him for around 6-7 years." Serena said.

"I've known Ash and Serena for 3 months now." Clair said.

"So you met Ash and Serena in Kalos?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Clair said as they arrived at Dawn's house.

"We're here." Dawn said as Ash placed Dawn's bike besides the stairs leading to the front door.

"Mum I'm home. I've brought friends." Dawn said as they walked through the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Dawn's mother replied.

"Make yourself at home." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash said as her mother came down.

"Hi. I'm Dawn's mum Johanna." Johanna said holding out her hand.

"I'm Ash." Ash replied shaking her hand.

"I'm Serena." Serena said.

"And I'm Clair." Clair said.

"Nice to meet you all." Johanna replied.

"Same here miss-" Ash said before being interrupted.

"You can call me Johanna." Johanna said with a smile.

"Ok." Ash replied.

"Is it ok if they stay here for a couple of days mum?" Dawn asked.

"Sure sweetheart. I like it when you bring friends here." Johanna said.

"Thank you Johanna." Clair said and Johanna smiled.

"When did you meet each other?" Johanna asked.

"I was riding on my bike but the brakes wouldn't work and nearly ran into them but luckily they side-stepped out of the way and Ash grabbed me and lifted me off of my bike." Dawn said.

"Thanks Ash." Johanna said.

"No problem. If you want I could have a look at your bike and see if I can fix the brakes." Ash replied.

"You don't have to do that." Johanna said.

"You're letting us stay here and I like helping friends out anyway." Ash said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. If I can remember correctly there's a toolbox in the attic with all the other stuff we don't use anymore." Johanna said.

Ash then walked upstairs.

"He's a unique young man." Johanna said.

"He sure is." Dawn replied.

"So is there anything we can help out with?" Serena asked.

"I already done all the cleaning today but I'll be making dinner shortly so you could help set the table." Johanna said.

"Sure." Serena replied.

* * *

30 minutes later

Johanna and Dawn were cleaning the dishes and Johanna noticed Dawn staring at Ash who was outside fixing her bike.

"You like him don't you?" Johanna asked and Dawn blushed.

"N-no." Dawn stuttered.

"Dawn. I'm your mother you can tell me." Johanna said.

"Alright. I like him. I don't know how I could like him already. I only met him today." Dawn said and Johanna smiled.

"Love is a mysterious thing honey. Like I said before Ash is unique and I never expected you falling for him. I always thought you would date Kenny." Johanna replied.

"I never liked him that way mum. Ash is different. He barely knows and yet he treats us like family." Dawn said.

"I agree. The way he insisted on helping around the house does show me that he cares more for others than himself." Johanna replied.

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"Why don't you ask him out on a date?" Johanna asked and Dawn blushed.

"I'm too nervous and I'm worried that he has girlfriend." Dawn said.

"You never know until you try." Johanna replied.

"I guess. I'll ask him after he's fixed my bike." Dawn said.

"That's my girl." Johanna said.

Unknown to them, Serena and Clair heard their conversation. They went upstairs.

"Looks like we'll another girl joining the harem." Serena said.

"Yeah but if she asks Ash out on a date then he might say no because of us." Clair replied.

"I agree. We need to be there when she does but she can't know we're there and Ash does." Serena said.

10 minutes later.

"Hey Dawn. I've fixed your bike." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn replied and Ash smiled.

"No problem." Ash said.

Then Serena and Clair walked halfway down the stairs and watched them.

"Ash. Would you… like… to go… on a… date with me?" Dawn asked nervously.

Ash stood there shocked. He could see Serena and Clair at the corner of his eye. He saw them smile and nod which meant that he could.

"Sure." Ash said and Dawn squealed.

"Should we leave at 7?" Dawn asked.

"I don't mind." Ash said as he saw Serena and Clair walk up the stairs.

"Ok." Dawn said as she walked to her room.

Clair and Serena then walked down.

"Surprised that you're letting me go." Ash said.

"Ash we love you. As long as you love us all equally, we don't mind sharing you with a lot of girls." Clair said as she kissed him.

"So I don't need your permission to ask girls out?" Ash asked.

"No you don't but let us know if there is a girl joining." Serena said.

"Ok." Ash said.

* * *

5 hours later

Dawn was getting ready and right now she was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black skirt which reached to the middle of the upper part of her legs. She was also wearing the boots she wore earlier but they were blue instead of pink.

"Does this look good mum?" Dawn asked.

"You look great honey. Come on Ash is waiting." Johanna said.

They walked downstairs and saw Ash by the couch. He was wear a white short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans and blue trainers. He was wearing a blue jacket.

"Ready." Dawn said and Ash looked at her.

"You look beautiful." Ash said and Dawn blushed.

"T-Thank you." Dawn replied.

"Have fun you two." Johanna said.

Ash then offered his arm to Dawn and wrapped hers around his and left the house.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Sandgem Town. I found a restaurant there earlier." Ash said.

"It takes an hour to walk there." Dawn said.

"Good job I reserved it for 8:30 then." Ash replied.

1 hour later

"So how many times have you won the grand festival?" Ash asked.

"3 times. I lost the first to my friend Zoey. I won the second and third by beating my rival Ursula. My fourth I lost because I messed up the first round by trying a new combination which was still a work in progress. I do admit it was a bit stupid of me. The fifth I lost to Zoey because some of her combinations caught me off guard and I won the sixth by defeating Nando." Dawn said.

"Well you can't win every time but you learn from your mistakes. I competed in the Kalos league 6 times and lost 2 times due to over-confidence." Ash said.

"If you're competing in leagues then you might Nando in the Sinnoh league because he also competes in the league and he's no pushover." Dawn said.

"I like a challenge." Ash said.

"We're here." Ash said as he looked at his watch.

"We're half an hour early so do you want to go look around?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Dawn said.

For 20 minutes Ash and Dawn looked in shops. Ash brought Dawn some clothes which she liked and started to walk back to the restaurant.

"Hold on a minute Dawn I'm just need to get something. I'll be back." Ash said as he walked into a shop. 20 seconds later.

"Dawn?" A voice exclaimed.

Dawn recognised that voice. She looked around and saw her childhood friend Kenny. He was wearing a darkish green t-shirt with a lighter green long sleeved shirt underneath, grey trousers and green trainers.

"Hey Kenny." Dawn said.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not here by myself." Dawn said.

"Not from where I was standing." Kenny replied.

"Since you're not doing anything, want to go on a date?" Kenny asked which shocked her.

"Sorry Kenny, I'm already on a date." Dawn said.

Kenny stood there heartbroken. He liked Dawn since they were 12.

"But Dawn I've had a thing for you for years now." Kenny said.

"I'm sorry Kenny. I don't see you in that way." Dawn said.

Then Kenny grabbed Dawn's wrist and gripped it hard.

"No one can have you. Only me." Kenny said and Dawn was freaking out.

"Let go of me Kenny." Dawn said trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Dawn shouted drawing some attention.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted as Ash noticed Kenny gripping Dawn's wrist.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenny asked and figured out that Ash was her date.

"Let her go." Ash said.

"Ash please help." Dawn said.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Ash shouted drawing more people's attention.

"No. She's mine and I'm not letting any other guy but me have her." Kenny said and Ash growled.

Then faster than Kenny could react, Ash punched him in the stomach, and Kenny fell onto his holding his stomach in pain. Then Ash grabbed his arm and twisted it to a painful angle and Kenny screamed.

"She is not yours asshole. You better leave her alone otherwise I'll break every bone in your body." Ash said.

"Fuck… you." Kenny replied.

Ash then kicked Kenny's leg. Dawn and the crowd cringed at the sound of Kenny's bones breaking. Then Ash punched him in the face breaking Kenny's nose and pushed him onto the floor. Surprisingly the crowd cheered as Dawn ran to him and pulled Ash into a hug.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"Don't mention it Dawn. Let's go." Ash said as he held out his arm for Dawn.

"What a gentlemen." Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around his arm and walked to the restaurant leaving a screaming Kenny behind them.

They arrived at the restaurant.

"Dinner for two. Ash and Dawn." Ash said.

The man looked at his book and saw their names.

"Right this way please." The man said and they followed him to their table.

They arrived at their table. Ash and Dawn sat down.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Ash replied as the man left.

"Ash this is wonderful." Dawn said.

"I try." Ash said as they looked at the menu.

A few minutes later a waiter walked up them.

"Hi. I'm Steve. I'll be your waiter for the evening." Steve said.

"Since this is my first date, I would like the small gammon dinner and soda please." Dawn said and Steve wrote it down on his notepad.

"Good choice miss. What will you have sir?" Steve asked.

"Same please." Ash said.

"Ok. I'll be here with you drinks in a moment." Steve said as he walked away.

"Ash, thank you for earlier. Kenny was never like that before." Dawn said.

"You knew that guy?" Ash asked.

"He was my friend." Dawn said.

"Oh." Ash exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ash I'm not mad at you." Dawn said as she grabbed his hand.

Then Steve came back.

"Here are your drink and your dinner will be done in 20 minutes." Steve said he handed Ash a bill.

Ash paid for the food and extra for Steve.

"Thank you sir." Steve said as he walked away again.

As they waited Ash and Dawn talked about their journeys.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Steve said as he placed plates in front of Ash and Dawn.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"You're welcome." Steve said as he walked away once again.

Continued to talk about their journeys while they ate.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said.

Dawn looked at him and saw Ash smiling while a piece of his gammon was pointed at her. Dawn smiled and ate the piece.

After 10 minutes they left the restaurant and walked to Lake Verity.

* * *

1 hour later

Ash and Dawn sat underneath a tree in each other's arms looking at the lake.

"Thanks for a great date Ash." Dawn said.

"You're welcome." Ash replied.

They leaned closer to each other and kissed for the first time. They continued kissing for a whole minute before pulling back for air.

"I love you Ash." Dawn said.

"I love you too." Ash replied as they kissed again.

Then they heard something coming from the lake. They looked and saw a pokemon but they couldn't properly see it due to it being invisible.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"There's this legend that in each of the three lakes in Sinnoh, there's a guardian. A legendary pokemon. Apparently their names are Mesprit the guardian of this lake, Azelf the guardian of Lake Valor and Uxie the guardian of Lake Acuity." Dawn said.

"If that's true then we might have seen Mesprit." Ash said.

"Yeah. My first time seeing a legendary pokemon." Dawn replied.

"This will have been my fourth time seeing one. One of them was Diancie." Ash said as he explained the events of that time. Meeting Yveltal and Xerneas. He even told her about Zygarde.

"Wow." Dawn exclaimed.

"I know." Ash said.

"Mum was right. You are unique." Dawn said and Ash smiled.

"We best get back." Ash said.

"Yeah. Thanks for a wonderful date." Dawn said.

"You're welcome." Ash replied.

30 minutes later

Ash and Dawn walked into the house quietly since the lights were off indicating that everyone was in bed. Dawn locked the door and kissed Ash again. Then they started to make out like crazy. They stopped at they heard someone clear their throat. They looked at the stairs and saw Johanna smiling and they blushed.

"M-mum." Dawn said.

"Looks like the date was a success." Johanna said.

"It was." Dawn replied.

"Johanna, do you mind if I use your shower?" Ash asked.

"Go ahead Ash." Johanna said as he walked upstairs.

"Tell me all about it." Johanna said.

Dawn told her about the restaurant and the lake and Johanna was happy that her daughter was happy. After that she told her about Kenny.

"I never Kenny would do that." Johanna said.

"Me neither but it proves that we can't be friends if he acts that way." Dawn said as Johanna placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm thankful for Ash helping you even though I preferred that he didn't break his leg." Johanna said.

"I'm glad he did. He was warning Kenny that I didn't belong to him and for the record Ash also broke his nose." Dawn said as she walked upstairs.

She went to open her bedroom door but stopped as she heard Ash talk to Serena and Clair.

"When are you going to tell Dawn?" Serena asked as Dawn leaned in closer.

"Soon Serena and I'm trying to think what to her." Ash said as he could sense her at the door.

"I agree." Clair replied.

' _Tell me what_?' Dawn thought.

"I'm more worried about Johanna. What if she thinks that I'm just playing with her emotions?" Ash asked.

' _What is he talking about_?' Dawn thought.

"She won't Ash. My parents knows about it and they approve as long as I'm happy and we have a back-up plan just in case Johanna does overreact." Serena said.

"I know you're there Dawn." Ash said as Serena and Clair gasped.

Dawn opened the door and looked at the trio with a confused look on her face.

"What were you talked about and what did you mean about my mum overreacting?" Dawn said.

Ash stood up and closed the door.

"Sit down Dawn." Ash said.

Ash, Serena and Clair told her about the harem and how it started. Dawn was shocked and felt a bit guilty.

"So you have girlfriends and yet you went on a date with me?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn we were there when you asked him and we nodded to Ash letting him know that he could go on a date with you. We knew instantly that you had feelings for him already. To be honest I fell in love with Ash the first day I met him even though I didn't know at that time until I saw him again when we were 12." Serena said.

"So you don't mind sharing Ash?" Dawn asked.

"As long as he loves us equally, we don't sharing him with other girls, even you if you want to join the harem." Clair said.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Clair and Serena said the same time.

"Thank you. I'll join the harem." Dawn said the girls pulled her into a hug.

Their whispered to each other and looked at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked.

"This is girl talk now so out." Serena said pointing at door.

"Come on. Out." Clair said as she started to push him.

"You don't need to push." Ash said.

"Out." Clair said as she closed the door.

"Jeez." Ash said as he walked into the guest bedroom.

"So Clair since you got rid of Ash we ask you a question first." Serena said.

"Ok." Clair replied.

Serena and Dawn grinned.

"What was Ash like in bed?" Serena asked and Clair blushed.

* * *

The next day.

Ash, Serena, Clair and Dawn told Johanna about the harem. She was shocked at first and Dawn said that Ash loved them all equally and said that she doesn't mind. Johanna accepted it.

"Ok me and Serena are going for a walk." Ash said.

"See you later." Clair said.

* * *

20 minutes later

Serena and Ash were walking but to Twinleaf Town. Serena pulled Ash into the forest and when they got to a good distance into the forest Serena kissed Ash and took of his jacket. Ash was caught by surprise. After 30 seconds Serena pulled back from the kiss.

"What's gotten into you Serena?" Ash asked.

"I want you Ash. Right here. Right now." Serena said and Ash was shocked beyond belief.

"Good job I brought Greninja." Ash said.

"Before you ask, I'm protected." Serena said as she kissed him again.

* * *

Lemon scene starting

Ash and Serena made out as they removed their clothes leaving Ash in his boxers and Serena in her bra and panties. Ash removed her bra and pulled back from the kiss.

Ash moved his head to her breasts and licked her nipples and squeezed her other breast.

Serena moaned as she clutched Ash's hair with hand and reached down to Ash cock with the other.

"Clair wasn't exaggerating when she said your cock was big." Serena said as Ash blushed.

Ash reached down to her pussy and started to finger her as she gasped at the sudden touch.

"Oh my god. That feels amazing." Serena said as she moaned louder.

Ash grinned as he kissed her and stuck another inside her pussy.

Serena moaned faster as Ash's finger went in and out of her pussy in a fast pace.

"Ash I'm going to cum." Serena said.

Ash went faster and Serena screamed as she cummed on Ash's fingers. Her legs felt like jelly and she fell onto her knees as bits of her cum dripped onto the grass. Serena reached for Ash's boxers and pulled them down revealing his cock to her.

Serena rubbed her hand up and down his cock and when it was hard she licked the tip and put it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down at a slow pace.

Ash moaned and grabbed her head and stroked her honey blonde hair.

"Serena that feels good." Ash said as she increased her pace.

Ash moaned more as Serena removed cock from her mouth.

"Lie down on your back Ash." Serena said and Ash did that.

Serena then put large d cup breasts between Ash's cock and moved them up and down making Ash moan again.

"Serena I'm gonna cum." Ash said.

Ash groaned as he cum all over Serena's breasts.

"Wow so much cum." Serena said.

"My turn. Now lie on your back." Ash said.

Serena laid on her back spreading her legs wide enough for Ash to see her pussy. Ash grinned as he put his face between her legs and licked her pussy.

"Oh Ash. Right there." Serena said in pleasure.

Ash's tongue went up and down her pussy and went inside which made Clair gasp.

"Oh yes that feels so good." Serena said as she wrapped her legs around his head.

Serena was in heaven.

"Ash I think I'm gonna cum again." Serena said as she felt her orgasm wash over her as she screamed and cummed in Ash's face.

Serena was panting as she reached her Ash's face and kissed him and licked her juices off his face.

"Ready?" Ash askes as he lifted Serena up and pressed her against a tree.

"Yes." Serena said as Ash's entered her pussy.

Serena moaned as Ash's cock went deeper inside her. Ash stopped as he reached her hymen. He looked at her.

"Do it Ash." Serena said as Ash's cock broke her hymen. Serena sobbed lightly.

"It hurts." Serena said pressing her fingers into his back.

"It'll go baby." Serena said.

Serena started to feel the pain go away and when it was gone she nodded her head telling Ash he can start. Ash started to pull out until the head of his dick was still inside and pushed back in again making Serena moaned as she pressed her fingers into his back even more. Ash started at a slow pace.

"Oh oh oh yes. Yes Ash more." Serena said as Ash increased his pace and Serena moaned louder.

Serena grabbed Ash's face and kissed him.

"Oh baby you feel so good inside me." Serena said as she felt another orgasm coming.

"Ash I'm going to cum again." Clair said.

"Me too Serena." Ash replied as he increased his pace again.

"Cum inside me Ash." Serena said she wrapped her arms around Ash again.

They screamed in pleasure as they came. They were lucky that no pokemon interrupted them.

"Clair was right. You are amazing" Serena said.

Lemon scene ending

"We should go." Ash said.

"Yeah." Serena said but her are to wobbly to move.

"Ash. Looks like you need to put my clothes." Serena said.

Ash cleaned off the cum she had on her body and put her clothes on. He summoned Greninja and removed any scent they left so pokemon couldn't sniff them out and bother them. He returned Greninja and carried Serena on his back. Luckily by the time they got to Dawn's house, Serena could walk on her feet now but unfortunately Dawn, Clair and Johanna could noticed how Serena was still struggling to stand on her feet a bit and knew what they did.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Man that took a while. Did you enjoy the chapter. I'm making another story called The Devil God. It is a crossover. Pokemon and highschool dxd. By the time you have read this, I'll either be writing it or have posted the prologue for the story. I hope you check it out and like it. Again sorry about the writer's block I got for ANL (A new life) and I hope it'll go soon. See you soon.**

 **Peace**


End file.
